Le Masque Del Knightmare
by DrSanjiZant
Summary: A mask is just a mask... unless it also is a prison. This is a phrase that has never been truer than when Jaune Arc discovers a strange mask one day. This mask will change not just him, but his destiny, his relationships, and turn him into the greatest warrior in the history of Remnant: A Knightmare! (ON HIATUS, DUE TO ISSUES WITH ANOTHER AUTHOR!)
1. Chapter 1

**So, what would make Jaune Arc, probably the less manly of the cast of RWBY, into a badass Grimm Killing machine? That was the big question I had in mind as I started work on this fan fiction. Many ideas came to me, including Cursed Sword, Demonic Ritual (Yes, that crossed my mind... Blame Yandere Simulator), and even Time Space Manipulation. But that always led to me having to ask you all to suspend the disbelief you have. But then I started to think:**

 **Whatever would it be like to have a Grimm mask that was... ancient? So old, it would predate even that dragon Grimm from the end of Volume 3? Why do the Grimm have masks in the first place? That last question actually really bugged me. It's never been explained... so I decided to resolve that with THIS story!**

 **That's not to say I will be able to give a complete, perfect answer. Believe me, the only answer is what ever was within the mind of the one and only Monty Oum (Rest his perfect, kind, awesome soul). BUT, I will say where I got the inspiration of where I got the powers of the mask: Bleach, [Protoype], and even a pinch of Soul Calibur. Now, they all probably are making you think "How could those things even blend into a comprehensible idea? Sanji, you stupid moron, this idea sounds terrible!"**

 **Well, it's an attempt to be somewhat original... I might very well fail, but half the fun is making a story! Fail or succeed, its the fun of making scenarios for a hero to pass through, either alone or with help from others. Jaune, even though he is gonna have powers, is still going to have times where he fucks up. It's part of his nature! But then again, he's not gonna be alone, suffering on his own...**

 **Not for long~! Hehehe...**

 **Oh, and before I forget: I do not own X-Ray Man, RWBY, Naruto, One Piece, Undertale, Devil May Cry, or any other references that may or may not be made in this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:**

 **Awakening The Masque, Becoming the Dreadnaught**

 _'In hindsight, I think I would have preferred to go with them on that mission... How did I end up thinking that a job of sorting crap for Professor Port would be even remotely fun?'_ Jaune sighed as he picked up a large box of papers, hefting the heavy container over his head onto a shelf. For three days, his team had been planning to go on a two week mission to scout out a Grimm, with Professor Port and Doctor Oobleck acting as their supervisors. Pyrrha, whom was the second in command if you asked Jaune, had been trying to convince the knight to go with them up until she stepped onto the Hammerhead.

 _'Yea, send me to a place where a new species of Grimm has been sighted... I can't fight, I am not close to being fast enough, and I scream like a girl... I'd end up being lunch to one of them, most likely. I am glad Pyrrha takes time out to help me train, but... UGH!'_ With a grunt, Jaune put the next heaviest box onto another shelf, then sat down on the rest, shaking his head.

Team RWBY and NPR were much better off without him to worry them. They had skills to handle Grimm on their own, while he... he could barely fight off one stupid Ursa. Nora was a freaking powerhouse, able to take down tons of those monsters with only her hammer. Ren, he was like a ninja when it came to stealth tactics, and could take down a King Jupiter by himself. Pyrrha, however, was the ultimate Battle Maiden, and yet she always tried to help him out. Even after the stupid crap he pulled on her, she remained his friend.

With a huff, Jaune slowly stood up from the boxes and began trying to shove the rest in the right areas as fast as he could.

"Stupid... dump... box trap! I swear that the shelves are getting small-"

 **CRASH-INKLE!**

Jaune's eyes flew wide with horror, as the last box he pushed into a shelf crashed into a second box... and sent it to the floor. Made of glass, it had shattered upon hitting the concrete floor of the storage room. Immediately, the blonde knight felt his stomach drop onto the floor, possibly breaking as well.

"...Goodwitch is gonna kill me...!" With a dash, he grabbed a nearby broom and dust pan, quickly sweeping up the glass that he saw with a bite of his lip. Jaune did not mean to break the case, but in his haste, he had probably destroyed some very important part of Beacon history, or even Remnant History! Oh, he was so...

His eyes landed upon what the case held, and felt his worry vanish, consumed instead by curiosity. As big as his face, with only eye hole, was a mask. It was white with red lines that made it look a bit like a circuit board. Where the mouth would be located, the red lines made a circle, before splitting into three short lines that caressed onto the chin of the mask. Where the other eye would be, a second circle and more lines were placed. Over all, the mask looked a bit like something one of the White Fang would wear, but it was more... in depth. It was as if this mask was the first of its kind, inspired by a Grimm made human.

Suddenly, the door to the storage room creaked open, and heels could be heard moving down the aisles with moderate speed. Jaune quickly shoved the mask into his hood and tightened the strings to hide it from view, before grabbing one last box to put it away. As he did so, Goodwitch appeared, her usual look of guarded study, as always, on her face.

"Mr. Arc, I see you finished the job early... Since you did so well, I feel it would be appropriate to remind you about dinner, lest you sleep through it again." Her voice, that teaching kind voice, it sent a bit of a shiver down Jaune's spine. He would never admit it aloud, but she scared him whenever she spoke to him. Though she had a lovely figure, she always had this way of seeing right through a person and making them feel worthless. For someone like Jaune, that wasn't very hard.

"Ah, yes, Miss Goodwitch! Oh, erm... I broke a glass case, but it was empty, so I just cleaned up the glass. I am really sorry! I swear, it was empty, though!" He had no idea why he lied and said it was empty, but he had the feeling if she knew he hid it in his hoodie, she would strangle him... or worse. With a bow to her, he quickly dashed out of the room, leaving behind only the glass, Goodwitch... and the feeling of being in trouble for now.

* * *

Sighing to himself, Jaune looked at the mask he had taken from the storage room. After having eaten his dinner, the leader of team JNPR had walked around campus, trying to find a way to discreetly put the mask back before Goodwitch came around asking him questions. But every time, he would have to avoid her. Soon, night had fallen, and curfew meant that he was stuck in his room.

"If Goodwitch finds out.. she's gonna kill me...!" With a shiver, Jaune stroked the edge of the mask, frowning as he turned it side to side in his hands. Pyrrha would be disappointed in him, that was for sure. He cared about his friend, and knowing how she would react was driving him crazy. With a sigh, the blonde knight began to put the mask down, before blinking. Well, a mask WAS supposed to be worn, right? What was the worst it could do?

Slowly, taking the mask by the sides, Jaune lifted the mask to his face and placed it there. At first, it seemed to unable to stay... but the moment his skin came into contact, he felt it seem to cling to his skin. Not tightly, not enough to make removal impossible, but it wouldn't slip off. His one visible eye looked around the room, and Jaune felt... a little disoriented. For a moment, he could barely handle standing up straight as his one eye was unable to see anywhere. But after a moment, he realized that he was keeping one of his eyes closed.

Confused, he opened his other eye.. and suddenly, he could see out of both eyes.

 _'But the mask only had one eye... so how can I see with both eyes?'_ Jaune frowned and slipped toward a mirror, looking at it with a large frown. The mirror showed... well, the mask on his face. No big changes, no visible eye hole, just the one eyehole. Waving his hand in front of the mask, the blonde knight felt a bit... confused. With a sigh, he slipped the mask off his face, before glancing it over slowly. "Hmm... Must be like a mirrored eye hole or something..."

Shrugging, the blonde knight put the mask down on his nightstand, before hopping into the shower. Cleansing himself of the dust and dirt from the day, then dressing himself in a white shirt with navy blue boxers (Nora had destroyed his onesies) Jaune began to think about both of the teams he came to cherish.

Ruby Rose was probably the sweetest girl he'd ever met, so much so he would have begged to be her older brother... except Yang would probably kill him. Her fiery temper was matched only by her beautiful form, and Jaune had to repress a shudder as he thought about her going supernova on his ass. Blake Belladonna... he had been told by one of her team mates that she was a Faunus, but that didn't really make Jaune all that affected. She was still the cool, quiet book reader he came to admire as a warrior. Of course, she was being sought after by Sun, a Monkey Faunus that Jaune... actually found pretty cool. The two of them talked a few times, mostly about stupid things, but it was nice. But even as he thought about Sun, a new girl took form in his mind:

Weiss Schnee... the Snow Maiden of Beacon. Those beautiful eyes of hers were perfect orbs of ice blue, and her faint scar only made her more perfect. Her grace was just as incredible, and made Jaune feel butterflies in his belly. Sure, she was a bit... ok, more than a bit cold, but that's because she was being seen as just "Schnee", not "Weiss." Not the girl who could do incredible feats with her glyphs. No one else tried to see how she could make incredible plans without much worry. No one else bothered to enjoy that perfect pitch singing voice... Jaune had fallen head over heels for the girl, and she wouldn't give him the time of day. It didn't matter, because he would work to earn her love. That was an Arc's Promise, and an Arc never went back on his word!

The mask, still in his hands, seemed to feel like a warrior's mask suddenly. So, sliding it back on, Jaune picked up Crocea Mors slowly, holding the sword upward in a knightly way. Looking back in the mirror, he felt... a bit awesome. Staring at the masked warrior, Jaune gave a single swing, then a second one. Each one made him feel more and more like a real hero, as if his destiny was being made closer by just wearing the mask. Striking a pose with his sword, shield, and the mask, Jaune glared into the mirror.

"I, Jaune Arc, shall become the Hero of Remnant! No more shall any one feel the fear of evil, nor shall I abide the tainted hatred of those who would destroy peace! I shall protect everyone, Faunus and Human, from the Grimm, White Fang, and all forms that evil may take! I swear this tonight! This, I shall vow upon my sacred name and my ancestors!"

As he stood there, staring at the mirror, Jaune felt... a bit embarrassed. Slipping the mask off, as well as putting his sword and shield away, the teen yawned and began to slip into his bed. Oum knew, if anyone had actually seen that, he'd be the laughing stock of the school. But as he remembered that strange vow, Jaune had to admit... he felt a little stronger and more badass over saying it.

* * *

The next morning, Jaune felt... extremely hungry. Sure, his metabolism made him hungry for a big breakfast every night, but this felt like the time he had skipped out a whole day of meals to get revenge on his sisters for planting a fake cockroach in his Pumpkin Pete's cereal. This really sucked, being so hungry. With a grunt, the blonde knight walked to the bathroom, holding his clothes for the school day ahead of him.

Dropping his boxers first, he glanced at the mirror... and screamed.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY DICK!?"

Nothing bad, of course, but what did happen?! Suddenly, he had gone from being slightly underwhelming... to being a python of love! His eyes were locked on the image before him, before he touched a finger to the base. Sure enough, it was real. He had to be at least TWICE... no, THREE TIMES bigger than he went to bed with!

Stroking a hand over his chest, Jaune felt his cheeks heating up. His body was more muscled, but only by a good size or two. He wouldn't attract too much attention due to his baggy clothes, but he had definitely gotten more... muscular. He originally had a bit of a light weight boxer getting to midweight, but over night he had suddenly gotten enough muscle to push him toward the middle of that area. Stripping off his shirt,he had to examine his whole body.

Incredible as it was, Jaune looked... he looked like he was a sort of model, body wise! His chest was pronounced to show larger pecs, his stomach had 8 squares of washboard abs, and his arms were more muscled, defined to the point he looked really strong! He felt... really hungry, however.

"What did I eat that did this!? ...Wait, could the mask... No, no! This isn't a dream, but I know there is no way that mask- ...Wait, where is the mask?!" His head ducked back into his room, as the blonde goofball began to search through his room with rapid pace. His eyes scanned the desk, the night stand, everywhere, to no avail. But Jaune's luck was even worse, as the door opened to show Goodwitch outside.

"Mr. Arc, I came by to- OH LORD OUM, I AM SO SORRY!" The blonde teacher turned a dark red and slammed the door, before Jaune could even cover himself up. Embarrassment flooded the blonde knight as he slowly dressed himself up.

"Well, this day is getting better and better..."

* * *

Jaune flicked his fork over his plate, frowning as he swirled his silverware around a puddle of syrup. He had devoured down not one, not two, but seven stacks of pancakes, three large plates of eggs, two plates of bacon, and a huge bowl of cereal, with three glasses of milk. However, even after all that food, his mind would not leave one subject alone: The mask.

'I could have sworn that I put it on the night stand last night...Did it fall off and roll under the bed? No, that's not possible... maybe Goodwitch...? But then why would she come back to my room in the morning? This makes no sense! Ugh... I need help, and not just figuring out why I can eat more than my sisters combined...'

Jaune sighed and stood up to put his dishes away, when he heard laughter. Off to the side, with their hands pulling on Velvet's ears, Cardin Winchester and his team were messing with the Rabbit Faunus. The poor girl was looking very much in pain, but none of them would let up.

"Hey, Cardin, you ever think of training this girl to be a good little pet?"

"Ah, now that sounds like a plan, Sky! What do you say, animal? Why don't me and the boys try and give you some training? You might like being collared up and everything!"

Jaune felt angry as he watched them tug on her ears, Velvet's cries of protest filled with her tears as they pulled and yanked away. For some reason, Jaune felt... angrier than usual. Sure, seeing a girl get hurt made him feel upset, but this anger was stronger. He felt that it was too much to stand by. Why was he just standing there, watching? He should go over there and tell Cardin off!

Jaune put his dishes down and gripped his fist, before slowly walking toward Cardin, his eyes narrowing down. But as he got close, Russel grabbed his arm and grinned.

"Hey, Jauney Boy! Don't worry, we just are playin with this little fr-"

 _ **WHAM!**_

Jaune's fist made contact with Russel's gut so hard, the boy was sent flying backwards into one of the columns. Cardin, looking up, gritted his teeth and let go of the Faunus girl, before grabbing his mace. Sky and Dove took positions to his sides, looking just as mad as their leader.

"So, Jauney boy wants to play knight in shining armor eh? Fine then... you can take her place, ya-" was what Cardin began with, punching toward Jaune... who bent over backward and dodged with a frown and wide eyes. The fist had started moving toward him, but then it just seemed to go as slow as a turtle.

Dove, blinking, tried to kick at his head, but the blonde knight did a one hand stand before grabbing the male's head with his feet and slamming him into another table. The other students, seeing the fight, began cheering for Jaune, while Velvet stood with her tray in her hands, eyes wide with shock.

"Hold... still!" Cardin's clumsy punches were nothing to Jaune, who dodged side to side with his hands in his pocket. Feeling a bit cocky, he gave a small grin at Sky, who tried to kick out his legs. The teenage knight only jumped upward, and delivered a split leg kick against both boys. Sky was sent into the crowd, who dodged the teen missile with a cheer. Soon, only Cardin and Jaune were left.

"Ok, you son of a bitch! You got skills, eh? Let's see you handle real weapons!" With that, the bully pulled out his mace and swung wildy. Jaune merely lifted his hand and grabbed the mace's head bare handed.

"So, me defending a girl from you, a bully who can't even get a girlfriend, makes me a son of a bitch, yea? Seems a bit reversed, if you asked me."

"OOOOH! Sick burn!" Sun's voice was heard in the crowd, as the other students began laughing. Cardin's face turned dark red before he yelled and pulled his mace free.

"YOU SON OF A-!" was the last part of Cardin's retort before Jaune pulled his fist back and punched him in the face. The result was that Cardin went flying into a table, crashing through it, and then slammed into the wall, leaving an indent of his whole body. Jaune cleaned off his hands slowly, feeling a bit... proud of himself, before walking over to Velvet.

"You alright, Velvet?" The girl stared at Jaune, before ducking her head down and nodding slowly. Shy as she was, she was a nice person and it made Jaune feel proud to help her. So, with a smile on his face, he took her tray of dishes, as well as his own, and hummed while putting them away.

Today... suddenly seemed less dark, especially when he did that to his former bully AND defended a girl from said bully. The mask could wait... this was awesome!

* * *

 **Alright, hope you liked chapter one every body! Chapter two is gonna be up soon. Also, the poll for Jaune's harem is still ongoing, so please vote ASAP!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, this story got attention pretty quickly! I guess with the idea of Jaune turning into a badass, people get very interested. Add in the part about him getting a harem and... wow, you guys just really surprised me! I will admit, this is probably the last story I thought would get any attention. Not because people dislike Jaune (even if he can be a jackass who can't see when someone loves him), but because making Jaune a freakin badass would be too easy. Yet, I... don't really see many fanfictions which DO that. So, I shall try to fix that issue!**

 **As to the followers of the story, and those who favorited it: Thank you. When I read how many people who liked JUST THE FIRST CHAPTER ALONE, I just... I fet pretty bad. I had no idea that people were actually looking for a story like this, and knowing that I must now work as hard as possible to make a really enjoyable story, it makes me worried, but at the same time, i feel pretty happy. I want to keep making great stories like this.**

 **Next on my agenda, the polls! So, I cannot spoil who is in the lead. It's not fair to anyone, but the number of those who are tied for second place, as well as first place, do surprise me... what also surprised me was who is in last place, but it also makes me laugh and roll on the ground. You see, my dear readers ( SKIP TO THE NEXT UNDERLINED LINE IF YOU DON'T WANNA KNOW), the person in last place, with absolutely NO votes WHATSOEVER at the time of writing... is Weiss Schnee. Yes, our rude, Princess-styling, Glyph using wicked witch of the west has had no one take up the vote for her! This makes me laugh every time I check the polls.**

 **( Ok, here's the Underlined line as promised.)**

 **Last, but not least, a little reply to the review of Wagner (GOOD LORD, I LOVE THAT NAME!) Number one, thanks for the Harem Vote! You rock dude! Second, this is not a Devil May Cry x RWBY cross over... but if it was, that would be awesome to see someday. However, that talent means i would have to take more skill than I currently have. HOWEVER, Jaune will have a "desperate" transformation mode, but it's gonna be awesome... just wait till it gets finished, boys and girls! After all, with what I have planned... Jaune will not just be strong... he's gonna be the epic.**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 2:_**

 ** _A Mission and A Misunderstanding_**

"Mr Jaune Arc... I suppose you know why you are here. Earlier today, around breakfast time, you and Team CRDL had an altercation. According to eyewitness reports, the team in question began to physically and agressively interact with Velvet Scarlatina, referring to her Faunus traits in a way to degrade her and call her an animal. That does trouble a good man indeed... However, you took upon yourself to not seek a teacher, but instead... handle the cruelty yourself. You displayed a, shall we say, very increased physical prowess... So increased, in fact, that you put the entire team in the infirmary."

Jaune felt his palms begin to sweat. Here he was, sitting in a chair before Professor Ozpin himself, his head lowered in worry. Sweat pooled down his forehad as he began to speculate what punishment he would suffer, from being kicked out of Beacon to detention.

"Many teachers of many different schools would have you expelled. (Jaune flinched in fear) Many would consider the fact of a Faunus being mocked is not a punishable offense. However, they would see you defending a Faunus, putting students in the infirmary and causing minor damage to the cafeteria as... well, frankly, a criminal offense."

Jaune felt his blood freeze up in his whole body.

 _'C...Criminal...?'_

"Other schools would have you put into jail with handcuffs, at the very least...

"But I am not other schools. Jaune Arc, I have one thing to say:... I am proud of you. You stood up against injustice of another student, and expected nothing. You showed bravery, heart... two traits I find highly reward-able."

"...Wait, what?" Jaune felt his head snap up to Ozpin, who was smiling at the boy. His usual cup of coffee held in hand, he merely reached over and patted the boy's shoulder, then walked slowly behind his desk.

"Mr. Arc, I will not punish those who show heroism against darkness... Rather, I would see it rewarded, and thus, I am going to simply ask that you be excused from any punishment for this incident. For now. However, I would ask you not to make this a constant issue. Is that fair enough for you, Mr. Hero of the Faunus?"

Jaune jolted in his seat, before a small smile formed on his face. Nodding as he did so, he stood up and dusted his jeans off, before Ozpin pressed a button on his desk.

"Now, then, I need to find someone to replace those I was going to have join Team CFVY... Unless, of course, you feel up to the task, Mr Arc? If the reports about your physical prowess were not exaggerated, you would be able to handle the challenges with... relative ease." Ozpin's smile came over his face as his head settled onto his hands. His eyes seemed to peer beyond just Jaune's body, into his very soul.

For a moment, Jaune considered his options, trying to see if it would be wise...

"Do I have time to get ready?"

* * *

Velvet hurried through the halls of Beacon, looking around with nervous jolts of her head. Her ears hadn't picked up any footsteps, but her heart beat was going wild, making that useless. She had gotten so nervous because of one simple thing:

Jaune Arc.

The blonde knight had stood up not just to Cardin Winchester, the biggest bigot of Beacon, but he did it... for her. No one ever did that for her. Her teammates were never around when Cardin was, so they couldn't defend her. It wasn't that she was weak, but... she didn't want to cause issues. Being a Faunus, she was supposed to just take it. She hated the pain, she hated being alone. At one point, she even considered just quitting being a huntress. Her team convinced her otherwise, yet that thought had stuck around for a while.

Then Jaune stepped forward and beat the crap out of all of them. For her.

A blush rose to her face, as she recounted the memory in her mind. His smile never left his face as he moved like lightining. His taunt body had been able to dodge and deliver strikes on every one of those guys, and she had been unable to look away. He had even called out Cardin as being a bully, not even able to hold down a girlfriend. She had laughed at that, but more than that, she had been even happier over seeing someone defend her. With a giggle and a blush on her face, the girl turned the corner, ready to talk with Professor Port and her team about their new mission.

And immediately, she walked right into Jaune Arc.

"WHOA!"

"EEP!"

The two fell over into a heap, with Velvet under the boy as his hands held up his body, both hands next to her head. The two were like that for a second, before Jaune gave a grin and stood up, helping the girl to stand as well.

"Sorry about that, Velvet! I was on my way to find you or Coco or one of your other teammates. I was put on your team to help out with the next mission, since I... kind of put Team CRDL in the infirmary... hehe..." The blonde rubbed his head slowly, ducking his head for a moment, before looking back into her eyes. "So, I will be your extra on this mission! ...which...doesn't... start for... a few days. Umm... where were you headed?"

"P... Professor Port's classroom... M...my team usually meets up with him so we can finalize any plans I make... N-not that I am saying I am super smart! Nor am I saying I am dumb! I... uh, where was going with this?" The Faunus girl felt her ears droop with worry, as she looked down. Suddenly, Jaune's fingers lifted her chin up, before he gave a dazzling (to her, it was dazzling, amazing, perfect and handsome.) smile.

"Then I better escort you to the classroom! It's my way of saying, 'Sorry for crashing into you like an idiot.' Plus, I should probably go there myself, since I will be part of the team for the mission and all..." With that, the blonde knight extended his elbow to her, that smile still on his face. "Shall we, milady?"

Velvet felt her whole face flush dark red, yet her arms slowly moved of their own accord. One arm hooked into Jaune's, while her other arm held onto her first one. The two began slowly walking down the hallway, as the Faunus began to duck her head and turn redder and redder, a small smile forming on her face... and then she realized something:

Jaune Arc... had some really big muscles!

Her hands slowly began to touch and stroke over his sleeve, trying to trace every curve through that hoodie. However, when she felt a flinch upon said arm, she looked up and saw Jaune staring at her. However, he didn't have a look of anger, or hurt. No, instead he looked a bit... bashful.

"Sorry, I don't have the best arms, I'm just kind of... heh, a limp noodle."

' _Limp noodle!? These are like pythons that could deliver warm hugs, or hold a woman tight after... after..._ '

Velvet's mind turned into butter as her temperature turned red hot. With her mind giving an alarm bell, she fell forward, giving a groan as she did so.

* * *

Jaune saw her eyes go wide when he lied about his arms. He should have expected that, really, because to be quite honest, his muscles were... well, they were near perfect. They fit his frame well enough, and his shoulders had begun to broaden. He did feel like a badass, and when she'd gently taken his arm, he'd be lying if he didn't feel a bit manlier helping her walk.

Then she fainted.

"...Wha... what the hell? Velvet?! Are you alright?!"

The girl gave no response, save to shiver and lay on the floor with a happy look on her face. Jaune rubbed his head, trying to consider the best course of action, before it hit him. There was something he could do, even if it was just to get to Professor Port's classroom. The teacher would know what to do, and in a situation like this, the blonde knight was going to need as much help as he could get.

Slowly sliding his arms under Velvet's neck and knees, Jaune picked up the girl slowly. At first, he thought he would struggle, but his new muscles made picking her up impossibly easy. However, her arms dangling would be a bit of an issue, and not to mention if they brushed against his... ahem. So, lifting her arms as best as he could with his free hand, the knight threw her arms around his neck and began to slowly carry the girl down the hallway.

Bad idea.

"Jaune, what's that you... OH HELL YES! I love this! Hold still, I gotta take a picture of this!"

"OW! Go Jaune! Mr. Muscles is in the building!"

"Holy crap, Jaune! This is freaking gold!"

"Whoo-whoo! Jaune Arc, the man with the plan!"

"I wish my boyfriend would lift me. Good job, Velvet!"

The students who had been coming from their dorms or spare rooms for studying walked out of the hallways soon spotted the pair, and soon people were using their scrolls to take pictures, videos, and other shots of the blonde knight. If he could have, Jaune would have face palmed, but he merely walked on, heading toward Professor Port's room with his eyes looking down to the floor.

"Team RWBY and the others are gonna freaking love this when they hear it."

* * *

Opening the door of the classroom with his back, Jaune walked into the classroom with a sigh. However, as he did so, he soon spotted Professor Port, Coco, Fox, and Yatsuhashi (or Yatsu for short) standing by his desk. Immediately, Coco's face split into a huge grin when she saw the duo.

"Wow, Velvet got herself a real knight to carry her? Awww... that's so adorable..." The girl leaned on the desk, smirking as she did so. Fox, blind as he was, only shook his head and gave a small smile over hearing what had happened. Yatsuhashi gave Jaune a thumb's up, showing respect for the blonde in his actions. However, Professor Port's reaction was... a bit much.

"My word! Why, this is the most beautiful thing I have seen in my days at Beacon! A young, stalwart young knight, and within the protective grasp of his arms, a maiden who slumbers with a gentle, peaceful look upon her face. Haha, Jaune Arc! I knew you were a gentleman, but this truly shows your wonderful, kind, and powerful nature! Never give in to the darkness of this world, but hold true to that wonderous, perfect protection that you would grace Lady Scarlatina!"

Velvet began to groan and squirm, making the dark blushing knight almost drop her onto the floor. Slowly, Jaune walked her to a small chair, about to put her down. However, fate did not deem itself willing to pass up the chance for more humor. For in the moment when Jaune's face was close to Velvet's, her eyes opened up and focused... right on Jaune's eyes.

The girl blinked, before giving a squeak and falling back to unconsciousness.

"...Ooh, Jaune, you got her good~. Treat her well, you hear me?"

"Oh, we can agree on something: Mr. Arc here is quite the protector! He would do nothing to harm her, but would possibly risk his own life to keep her happy! He is the type of man I was when I was younger: Brave, strong, kind, handsome, a ladies man through and through!"

' _Oh, Oum, please stop.._.'

* * *

 **Yea, this chapter is much shorter than before. But I wanted to keep the mission itself into its own chapter, as its going to be a doozy of a mission. So, go ahead and vote if you haven't already in the "Harem Poll" to let me know who is going to join Pyrrha and (CENSORED) in a harem. And if you liked the story, give a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well this is embarrassing...**

 **I took way too long to write down ONE chapter. I blame work a little bit, anime more... and a whole shit load on not having enough soda. But most of all, I blame myself. If you want to know where the inspiration for this story came from, I was actually doing a bit of reading on Youtube. If you love gory comics AND The Mask, then you might be surprised to learn that the Jim Carrey movie is actually a retelling of a comic series of the same name. The comics, however, are not nice. Nope, I recommend you ditch all sense of love for Stanley when you read the comics. Why, you might be asking?**

 **Because Stanley in the comics is an asshole.**

 **I won't spoil the comic for you, but if you find it, I recommend you read The Origin of the Mask and the Return of the Mask. Both are great comics that deserve more attention. Who knows, you might be able to pull off a cross over involving them!**

 **So, after reading the series, I got to thinking about Jaune being a bit like the Movie version of Stanley. A hopeless romantic who wants to be a hero. That led to the idea of doing a one shot where Jaune finds the mask and becomes "The Mask" himself. It would have been a one chapter story where we see him find the mask and use it in a battle against Grimm, then vow to use the power to become a hero.**

 **It never spawned because I can't do one shots without wanting to add too much detail.**

 **So, I got to playing games to pass the time while thought up great stories for you guys... and what came to mind? Why, the idea of Parasyte: The Maxim! A good anime, if you can stomach the... transformations. But that wasn't all that came into my head, dear viewers! No no, for it was soon joined by Splatterhouse, [Prototype], and even Hellsing Ultimate!**

 **But how do those things come together, I hear going through your head.**

 **My answer... read on, my friends. Read on.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3:**_

 ** _New Mission, New Power_**

Jaune Arc stood in front of the mirror of his bathroom (until his team came back, he referred to it as "his") with a sigh. Stroking a hand over his chin, the blonde knight knew he had an issue. It had been coming up for a while now, but he'd been avoiding the issue by simply not going outside of his room. The calls about him helping out Velvet in his way had led to the rumor that he was dating Velvet. He dared not leave his room, sure that people would tease him about it. He would venture out only when he was sure he had a chance to avoid people and grab a quick meal to eat in his room. But the problem became apparent when he realized that the mission with Team CFVY was today.

The tuff of dark hair growing from his chin was going to be scraggly, which was why he took time every day to shave it off. The reason was, his mother told him about always keeping his face baby smooth, "so the right girls will come chasing after you!" Then came the horror stories, about the girls who would find his facial hair cute, then ruin him financially to the point that he would become a burden to himself. He would be so deep in debt that no one, not even the seven sisters who loved and adored their brother to death, could save. So, spurred on by the words of his (A/N: HIGHLY OVER)protective mother, Jaune spent every morning, the first hour he awoke, shaving away the fur that seemed to grow faster and faster on his chin. However, the problem came up this morning, four hours from his mission, with the discovery that he had made.

He had no razors left, and the student shop would not open until he and Team CFVY were gone for the mission.

' _Man... I hate this... my chin is gonna look so gross, covered in this hair. I look like a bad cartoon character...'_ The knight thought to himself. However, his fingers did not stroke a massive, horrible looking beard, but a thin, distinguished goatee that grew from his chin and spread along the edge of his face slightly.. He had the bad luck of growing facial hair in only his chin, and it grew out quickly. It had gotten so bad, after constant shaving, he HAD to shave every day or else the next day would bring the hair.

Resigned to his facial fate, Jaune brushed his hands over his eyes, trying to rub the sleep out.. and pulled out more than just the sandy grit of eye scum. With a small pop, the knight lost one eye contact.. and it fell into his toilet.

"NO! Damn it all!" The blonde mourned the loss of his temporary contact, before looking into the box. Sadly, the one he dropped... was the last one. The remaining eye contact was set to be used only once, and knowing that he would rather suffer humility than one eye looking fine, and seeing nothing out the other, he sighed and pulled the contact out as well.

'Why, Oum? Why must you make this day the worst one for me? I had to volunteer for the mission... I just had to do something to make it up to Ozpin. Stupid...' Mentally berating himself, the knight pulled out the other contact and threw it in the trash, before flushing his toilet. With a sigh, the young knight walked to his nightstand and opened the second drawer up. Inside were a rather slim, handsome pair of glasses. With a groan of disappointment, the teen slipped the glasses over his eyes and rubbed his chin.

"...I feel like a hipster..."

* * *

Velvet, Coco, Yatsu, and Fox all sat on the Bullhead, either talking about the day's events, or in the case of the Faunus, thinking about what to say to Jaune to try and invigorate him on the mission. They last saw him after the meeting with Professor Port. By the time they had left, all the students were giving cat calls and laughing at the poor boy. It wasn't like that, however! Velvet knew he was just trying to be a good friend. He was only trying to stand up for her.

Now he was being called her boyfriend.

"Hey, Vel. You can stop sulking any time now. That's usually Fox's thing, being the lone wolf." Coco's voice broke through the wall of depressive shadows that the Faunus girl had put around herself. With a blush, she shook her head and woke up from her thoughts.

"Sorry about that... Just.. I was thinking about Jaune. S-stop it! (At this point, Yatsu, Fox, and Coco began 'Oooh'ing at her) I... I was thinking how I basically messed up his year here... Everyone thinks he and I are dating, but we aren't! We aren't... because I am sure he's interested in someone else. Besides, who would want me? I'm a Faunus... only another Faunus could even look at me in such a way. I'm happy with you and the others being my friends... So don't worry, ok?"

Coco and the others stared at Velvet, before Yatsu frowned and reached over to give her a rub on her hair. The muscle of their team always cared about the shy, sweet hearted girl ever since they joined up as partners. On their first day, when she had come in and was picked on for being a Faunus, the huge teen had walked over and picked her up, then wiped her tears off. Giant as he was, he was a sweet heart, and liked Velvet's smile more than anything. Course, he thought of the girl fondly for a reason: Yatsu had a crush on the girl. He liked how she always would hide her cute face into her hands. She looked so adorable whenever she walked, making her ears bob. But he didn't tell her because... well, she was his team mate, and a Faunus and a human could never be accepted as romantic partners. So, he would remain her friend.

"Sorry I am late, everyone! Had to fix myself up... but uh, things happened..." Slowly, Jaune appeared and walked about the bullhead. Coco, looking over, began to give a dismissal of his excuse... and froze, save for Fox. However, those who COULD see were stunned by the new look of the teenager, Velvet, in particular, was unable to keep her jaw from dropping down in utter shock, as Yatsu seemed to be completely thrown by his new looks. But of course, no one could voice what they thought.

No one, except for Coco.

"...Jaune?! Holy shit, you look..." The girl had lowered her sunglasses, her eyes wide with shock and slight fangirl syndrome. The blonde knight sighed and took a seat across from the others, as he checked his sword and shield. For a moment, he seemed to be debating something, before shrugging as he slid it onto his hip.

"I know, I know... I missed the shaving I should have done, and it looks awful. Plus, my eyes are kind of bad, so I have to wear contacts... but then I lost them, so now I need my glasses. I only hope that I don't lose em, because I really like these pair. Actually, I like my contacts better, because then I don't look like a nerd... but life goes on!" With that, the blonde knight gave a small, nervous chuckle.

As he settled in, Fox nudged Velvet's side. The faunus girl immediately jumped and looked at him, as the blind teen gave a "go on" gesture toward the source of his voice. With a huge blush, she remained seated, as Coco grinned slightly. She knew a good way to get Velvet to try and hang out with "her knight", and it was very simple:

"Hey Jaune? Would you let Velvet sit next to you? I think she's feeling off about the whole thing, and I trust you to take care of her. Consider it a favor from her leader."

The Faunus girl turned dark red in her face, stuttering horribly as the other two began trying to (gently) push her over to the blonde knight. Jaune, ever the obliviously sweet guy, gave a smile and nodded. Soon enough, the rabbit Faunus and the knight were seated together, As the teams sat there, Professor Port walked aboard the ship with his axe musket in hand and a twinkle in his eyes.

"Well, then, it seems our intrepid adventurers are all ready to go, yes? Hmm hmm! Mr Jaune, since this will be your first mission, you would do well to be paired. Usually on a mission, the team must split apart somewhat for the mission to be a success, but for now, you and miss Scarlatina shall be paired up together. I only ask that you two refrain from any... amourous activity. Not that I would be angry if you felt the call of your hormone driven bodies! Haha, the days of youth! I remember how, as a teenager myself, I once pursued my own teammate! Her hair was..."

And off the portly professor went on, as the others gave Jaune and Velvet a small snicker over the idea of the two of them going off together as partners... and more. Poor Velvet covered her face with her hands, humiliation flooding her face with heat, while Jaune groaned and rubbed his face.

"This is the worst thing that has happened to me today."

* * *

Jaune and Velvet walked through the forest, his hand on his sword and his shield attached to his wrist. The training with Pyrrha had been a godsend, letting him handle the weapon with ease now, but in the wake of his newfound strength, he had to admit: It had gone from being a hefty, strong hero weapon to suddenly feeling like it was merely a sheet of metal and a stick with a sharp metal end. Yes, it was a family artifact, but it felt so... useless suddenly, like he would do better without the weapon.

"So what are we hunting right now? Professor Port was, erm... not too keen on explaining that so much as details of his life. I mean, not that it bugs me that he talks so much, but... I mean, we are training to become Hunters, not hear about the exploits of others. It's... I just... Ah, sorry Velvet, I am sure you put up with it more than me..." The blonde knight ducked his head down, rubbing his hair, as the Faunus girl couldn't help but giggle.

"No, it's quite alright. Sorry about my team mates making jokes about you sitting with me. Coco got into her head that you would be like some sort of-"

"Knight in Shining Armor?"

The two of them, having spoken at the same time, stared at each other, before giving small giggles and chuckles, before the tension slowly oozed from the air.

"Eh, I can't really say I fault her... my whole life, I've wanted to be a hero, some one who would be liked by everyone. I wanted to be the kind of guy who could walk into a place and immediately brought the attention of all the girls and be super cool... But, I've never really had the confidence or the ability to... well, actually get girls to like me. Grew up with just my sisters and my parents, so it wasn't a stretch to say I was sheltered. When we would go shopping, my elder sister Calia and I, she would make sure I was 'so handsome' and what not. Heh... But when I actually met girls, I would stutter and get all worried... so then my other sisters told me ways to impress girls, and I took em to heart... but..."

Jaune sighed and looked at the ground, kicking his feet as he walked. So focused on his two feet was he, that he didn't notice when Velvet frowned and moved slightly closer. She knew all about being shy, since she was a Faunus and not very much liked. While she found friends in his team and Team RWBY, as well as her own team, she had always been picked on for being so quiet. She had begun to shut down, terrified of everyone in the world, until her team pulled her from that darkness.

"I know that feeling... B... but I have see you around Miss Schnee all the time, and you seem to really like her... Heh, you make a girl like me wish she had someone to care for her. All I am, however, is just a Faunus... just a freak with Rabbit ears." Slowly, the girl felt her eyes lower, a small amount of moisture fill her eyes as she sniffed. No matter what she tried, she knew it was true: She was just a Faunus to so many, not worth being around without the fear of-

"Hey, that's not true," Jaune said, before his arm slid over her shoulder. "You are Velvet Scarlatina, one of the sweetest people I have ever met. Ruby told me how you always are worried about offending people, but I think you have real strength. And you are super kind and say that the sweetest fruit is often found on the hardest... wait, no, that doesn't work here. Uhh, the path less traveled... No, that's not it." Soon enough, the blonde knight was puzzled over what phrase was going to work here.

Velvet stared at him, more than a little shocked over his arm around her in a comforting way, before she gave a little giggle. Soon, the giggles were stronger, growing in power and volume until she was bent over, laughing out with all her might. Never had she been able to laugh like this, and it felt incredible. Tears flowed out of her eyes, but they were from the strong, bouncy laughs, the ones once held back by so much fear and sadness. Soon enough, Jaune joined in, laughing as he held his gut. There was no real reason to laugh, but it felt nice to finally do so.

Until a low hissing filled the air. Followed by clacks and a second, higher pitched hiss.

The two hunters turned and pressed their backs toward each other, weapons in hand, as the two sources approached the massive clearing of the forest they had found themselves in. However, those sources turned out to be the worst types of Grimm Jaune had ever seen / heard about:

A massive Death Stalker climbed from the forest, its large, talon like feet stomping the ground with each step. Each inch of its claws clacked and snapped with hunger, as the tail swayed back and forth. As it stepped toward Velvet, the other Grimm slithered toward Jaune; A monstrous King Taijitsu, its many teethed maw spread wide for a bite of the knight, was approaching the knight. The two huntsman were worried, but prepared their weapons.

"Jaune, please find cover! I will attempt t-"

"No way! I am not gonna leave you to get hurt! I promised to always protect my comrades, and that includes you, Velvet! Arcs never go back on their word, so we need to find a place to get to cover. Right now, the King Taijitsu is our bigger threat, if Ren told me the truth. The Death Stalker might seem fast, but it's too heavy and we'd always know where it is. That snake, however, is the bigger issue! So, let's deal with that one first!"

Velvet looked back at him, both shocked and amazed that he could come up with a plan so quickly. However, her only response was a nod, before she undid her box from her shoulder. Opening it up, she released the Light Copy of Coco's weapon, taking aim at the King Taijitsu with a frown. But as she pulled the spool trigger to rev it, the grimm slammed forward and sent her into a tree. Immediately, the girl hit the ground with a grunt and passed out from the impact.

"VELVET!" Jaune's eyes went wide with horror, as he stared at the girl. However, in no time, the King Taijitsu was upon her, ready to attack with brute force-!

" **NO! LEAVE HER ALONE!** "

Jaune felt a blast of energy fill his whole body as he screamed, rushing forward with his weapons crashing to the ground. His fist pulled back, he jumped high, higher than he ever though he could jump, higher than even pole vaulters could reach. His fist tingled, before he slammed it down on the beast's head... and with a horrible squelching noise, his whole arm sunk into the brain of the black half of the beast.

For a moment, Jaune was confused by that. How could his fist, strong as it was, punch through the bone covering of a beast like that? And then he realized... his fist was no longer just a fist:

The first thing he saw was that his whole arm had changed into a black, thick creation, with dark red runes covering the whole thing. On his shoulder were massive, curving spikes, reaching very close to his face. His elbow had grown a giant pair of new blades, and that was horrible to know. Slowly, he pulled his fist out... and nearly screamed. For his fingers were gone, replaced with huge, armored like claws that were as thick as a soda can and three times as long. His other arm was the same, but this arm-

He barely saw it coming, but when he saw the other head of the creature lift up, Jaune threw his hand to cover his face. Immediately, the claws reformed into a massive blade, the elbow blades connecting with it to form a sort of giant scythe knife. The Scythe Knife blocked the whole force of the beast, causing it to scream with pain. Looking it over, Jaune blinked in horrified shock.

"...I... what... what the hell...?!"

The second head of the beast, hissing in rage, stared at him. Jaune knew he had to fight back, so he pulled his arm back.

"Life gives you a giant arm blade, make Grimm stew I guess!" With that metaphor in mind, the knight rushed forward and began to slash away. Each attack he landed on the Grimm (Which surprised him with the number. For as big as the blade was, easily as big as his body, he moved with no drop in speed or agility) was causing it to screech in agony. There was no defense for it, and when Jaune pulled the blade behind him, the creature had no time to react when he rushed forward and cut through it's neck with ease.

Huffing, the knight looked at the beast, then his arm. The blade shivered and slowly changed into the previous claw form, but the Death Stalker was not taking chances. It slowly stepped side to side, studying the knight with caution. And Jaune, feeling as though he should do the same, slowly picked his sword up, slipping the shield onto his back with a flourish. The two slowly stepped around, watching each other, like two cats stalking the same mouse, or two humans in a duel.

Slowly, the Death Stalker clicked its claws, hissing softly as if it were considering a move, then rapidly dodged to the side and attacked with its tail. Jaune, gaining confidence in his new found power, lifted his new arm up and caught the stinger. Immediately, the Death stalker tried to pull back, but Jaune could easily hold it with one hand. He wasn't going to get flung, not this time!

"...You know what? Fuck weapons, fuck Grimm, and **FUCK YOU**!" Jaune had never felt so much rage in his life, as he pulled back this time, causing the giant scorpion to go flying toward him. His claws slammed forward, but this time they changed into something new: Now the spikes on his shoulders slid over his whole arm, which became incredibly long and coiled, forming a sort of whip. At the end of his arm, with the blade flashing, came a smaller blade. But as he punched, the blade slid forward, faster than even he was, and cut through the center of the beast, before Jaune slipped his fist upward and whipped it back on instinct.

In moments, the Death Stalker slowly fell apart, one weak hiss escaping its body as it did so. And with that, Jaune felt his energy drained. Collapsing on the ground, he panted and huffed, confused and yet somewhat happy by this new discovery. However, he then realized how he would have to find a way to restore his arm if he could. Horror began to fill his mind once more, as he thought- and then he felt the tingle in his arm again.

Looking back down, he saw the spikes receed into his shoulder, the blades slide away, and the dark color vanished, leaving his arm bare once more. His eyes, covered by those still holding glasses, were wide with shock, before he touched his finger to the skin. It was his arm, back and whole again.

"...This is insane."

* * *

Coco, Fox, Yatsuhashi, and Professor Port were worried.

A full hour had passed since Velvet and Jaune were supposed to report in, and they began to think something terrible had happened. Even if the two had been amourous (Not that they believed it would happen, she was too shy and Jaune was too much of a dork.) they would have sent a few words or something via message. However, with nothing to know of, they were now scared.

"We need to go find them!" Coco was staring at the professor with a look of fierce determination, ready to punch someone out if she could not go out to save her team mate and Jaune. However, as Professor Port began to respond, Fox suddenly snapped up.

"I think I hear Jaune coming this way!" While he was blind, the teen could easily pick out the sounds of footsteps, voices, etc, from anywhere. And sure enough, from the dense forest, came the blonde knight. In his arms, completely knocked out (if the large and painful mark on her waist was any indication) Velvet. His eyes were cast on her, full of worry, as he stepped onto the bullhead and laid her down on a few chairs.

"Jaune?! Oh my Dust, what happened t-"

"She got hit. Death Stalker and King Taijitsu... I took care of them, though... is she gonna be alright?"

Coco and Yatsu stared in shock, as Fox stepped over and placed a hand on her chest. After a moment, he nodded at the blonde.

"Yea. She took a nasty hit to the spine, but its nothing her own Aura can't heal up. She just needs time to sit back and rest. Thanks for protecting her Jaune. I owe you one big time." The dark skinned teen lifted his fist up, and Jaune recognized the sign of the Brofist. The two bumped together and nodded, a small smile on their faces as they both took seats. Coco, sitting by Velvet, smiled at Jaune and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks, hero..."

* * *

Jaune felt like he was flying on Cloud Nine.

He not only protected a girl, but he got kissed by the fashionista herself, the powerfully charming and charmingly powerful Coco Adel, Professor Port called him a hero AND gave him extra credit for the next two months, AND he remained the nice guy! He'd even made a friend out of Fox!

Walking to his room, the Teen felt nothing could bring him down. And with the click of his electronic lock, he walked into his room for a cool shower and some sleep before dinner.

Only to discover a being standing in the center of his room, it's arms covered. It's face was covered by the same Mask Jaune had found so long ago, and it's body was surrounded by a massive billowing black cloak.

"Jaune Arc... I have come for you."

* * *

 **DONE! HOLY SHIT, THIS TOOK ME WAY TOO LONG!**

 **Please vote in the poll in my profile and leave a review! Enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank god I didn't waste time on working on other projects! Ok, so when I finished Chapter 4, I decided to spend some time on the overall story arc that will play. I haven't gone too far yet at the time of this writing, but I will say that for everyone that enjoys this story, thank you SO much for the support you all have given me! Please stay well!**

 **Also, to Wagner, the reviewer who would mentions the idea of a RWBY x DMC crossover... I will consider it, after I create chapter 10 of this series. I will consider it, and I will also make a poll! Yes, boys and girls, you will get the chance to voice which story you want to get made!**

 **Speaking of Polls, I just checked the numbers on our current poll, and I will say... I should not have put down some of the choices I put down. Anyway, read on my viewers, read and drink and be marry!**

 **For tomorrow... is a Saturday and there is no way in hell I am doing any writing on a weekend.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4:**

 **Knightmare And Date Prep**

Jaune stood there, his eyes wide with horror and shock, his mouth dropped out as he stared at the being before him. The masked figure, who had to stand at least 8 feet tall, was merely standing there with his arms crossed, as if he was impaitently waiting for the blonde knight to show up. At first, Jaune could not feet his his legs, could not feet any part of his body. He was frozen, as if the sheer presence of the person before him was so horrible, there was nothing you could do.

Then he felt his legs go back to normal.

"AHHH!" Screaming in horror, the teen turned to his door... and was horrified by the fact his door WAS MISSING. As in, there was no door, no way for him to have just walked into the room. Turning to the window, he saw it was gone as well, as the figure seemed to be... watching him. Under that mask, Jaune got the feeling that it was smirking at him. Before Jaune could grab his sword, the figure sighed and flicked his hand up... and Jaune felt his sword and shield vanish.

"...Don't kill me."

"Not really planning to, Jaune."

Slowly, the blonde knight blinked and began to move in a large circle, his eyes on the figure. The figure, meanwhile, who ever he or sh-

"First off, stop thinking I am a figure. I have a name. One that would make your tounge pop if you tried to say it, so for the sake of keeping you mostly sane, call me Agol. It's about the middle part of my name, and the easiest part. Second off, I am not just male or female, I am a hermaphrodite, andifyousayfutanariIwillbrainyou!"

The moment s...h...the hermaphrodite exploded at him, Jaune tripped over his own feet and crashed to the ground. His eyes darted around as he nodded rapidly, before the figure sighed and walked over, pulling the mask off to show...

"PYRRHA!? WHAT IN THE NAME OF DUST!?"

Pyrrha looked at him, before she laughed and shook her head. Without the mask, he could perfectly understand her tone, which had the sweet tone she always had. However, the Pyrrha look alike suddenly seemed to shift, before she then appeared... as Yang, then Weiss.

"You seem to have a few girls who interest you, hmm? Not that I really will judge. As it stands, the first thing we need to discuss is simple: I am thankful that you freed me from my prison, and I will repay you by making you into my newest Knightmare. Now, since you seem not sure of what a Knightmare is, let me explain," Agol explained, her voice shifting as she changed from Pyrrha's, then to Yang's and then Weiss'. Jaune could hardly take his eyes off the being, who kept changing form from the Schnee to Velvet, then Blake. Meanwhile, her voice, constantly changing as well, went on: "As my Knightmare, you will contain the power to change your arms into weaponry to best destroy the darkness, known as the Grimm. You also have noticed that you currently possess the physical power of a Dust Dynamo. You are welcome, but that is mostly due to the fact that, simply put, normal human bodies cannot withstand the effect of your metabolism. Thus, it is needed that your body became much more powerful. A few notes, before we go further... please sit."

With that, Agol walked over and helped Jaune to a bed, taking a seat across from him with her eyes full of calm power.

"Your powers as a Knightmare will require the use of Aura, but your Aura is different than any human's now. You gain more Aura from burning physical energy, like food and drink, and converting it into pure Aura. You no longer have a set limit on how high your Aura can reach, but know that for each and every action you use with your powers will affect your aura. Physical strength, while only barely scratching the surface of said powers, will still drain your aura... it will just be so small it is negligible. Another note to take is that you cannot come into contact with pure Dust. This means any crystals or unrefined dust powder. Doing so will be... bad. As in, instantly going to explode on contact, bad. Being hit with Dust bullets, fine.. being hit with a raw Dust crystals? Big boom. Got that memorized?"

Agol, who now was looking like Coco, was giving Jaune a glance that told him how he should have paid attention. And he had been. Slowly, his knees drew up to his chest as he blinked.

"So... I'm not a human anymore? Am I... some kind of dangerous beast now? Or am I still me?"

"You are still yourself Jaune... you just have the power to do that which you always wanted to do: Protect everyone. Just know something, that you are not doing this alone. Your team, your friends... they will stand with you, and you should stand with them. Being a Knightmare means being willing to give your whole being to save someone. Making yourself into their shield, no matter what they say. Never give up, never give in... understand?"

Slowly, Jaune nodded and stood up, before looking around the room. Seeing the window and door gone, be gave a small nervous chuckle.

"Can I have my window and door back?"

"Actually, they never left. I had to force your mind into subconscious mode, so that we could talk. However, as it stands, you are passed out, flat on the floor. The mask, by the way? I had to use my abilities to have you hide the mask. You never knew where it was, but it's hidden within your mattress, where the rip is. Just pull the sheet up a bit off the lower right corner. Before that, however, do me a favor..." With that, Agol slipped the mask onto her face, pulling the hood over her hair.

"Get Velvet to stop panicking over you."

* * *

"J...Jaune?! A...are you ok!? Please wake up! Oh please be ok, please be ok, please be ok...!"

The first thing that the blonde knight became aware of was the fact that his mouth was currently biting into the carpet of his room. His teeth were fine, so it was possible that he had not fallen over, or maybe being made into a Knightmare had just made his teeth so strong he couldn't break them. The second was that Velvet was shaking his back hard, sounding scared and worried.

"Ow..." Faking some pain, Jaune slowly pushed himself onto his back and rubbed his face. He actually felt perfectly fine, but if he didn't do that, Velvet might have thought he was laying down to fool her or something. He liked the girl enough not to even run that risk. Course, she would never believe the truth, but a small part of Jaune couldn't believe it either.

"Jaune, I came by to thank you for helping me, but.. but then I saw you were on the floor and unmoving! I was so worried that something had happened to you, and then you started to shake...! Oh, geez, I seem so silly, worrying about you... You took down those Grimm after I... I got knocked out and..." Slowly, the bunny girl's ears slowly sunk down, showing her worry and sadness. For a moment, Jaune was filled with a bit of nervous and shock, trying to decipher why she would be so scared of him being hurt.

 _'Are you that dense, or is this just a special day of the week for you?'_ Agol's voice echoed inside his head, causing Jaune to snap his head around in confusion. Velvet's head was too low to see him, as he began to look very shocked and unable to understand how that... being was able to talk to him. _'Look, she was worried because, you dense dumbass motherfucker, she likes you! So, here's what you say...'_

"Uh... Velvet? You don't have to worry..." Jaune felt a bit silly, but he spoke with conviction. Here was a girl who actually gave a care about him, like Pyrrha, and she liked him. "I'm ok, promise. I-" was where he stopped and froze, feeling his stutter slip into his voice. He wasn't sure if he SHOULD say this, but...

"I... I am glad you worried, however... w...would you... like to g... go out to Vale tomorrow? If-if you have t-t-time off, that is!"

Velvet's eyes glanced up at Jaune's, who were darting from side to side as he looked a bit nervous. At first, she couldn't believe what she heard, before her hands slid over and held his hands. Shaking with uncontainable emotion, the Rabbit faunus was caught in his gaze as she gulped and opened her mouth.

"J...Jaune, a...are...are you a...asking me... me out?" Her eyes were full of wonder, her voice a tiny squeak as she asked about the request. Jaune, meanwhile, felt himself getting a bit less tense as he saw her worry. With a smile, he held her hands slightly tighter and smiled, nodding.

"Yes. You and me, tomorrow. We can go to Vale, see the city by ourselves, maybe grab a bite to e-"

"YESYESYESYESYESYESYESYESYESYES! I would love to go on a date with you! Tomorrow, right?! Ok, lemme just go clean stuff up so I look nice for you! Um, is there anything you like? I don't have much jewelery, but I could... w...wait, that wouldn't be good, if I look too flashy, I... Oh geez, I should stop before I seem too weird. I... I um... here's my scroll number!"

With that, Velvet shoved a piece of paper into Jaune's hands after scribbing her number down on the scrap, then bolted from the room, her face splitting from the huge grin that was growing bigger and bigger by the second, a huge red blush on her face. The blonde glanced down at the paper, then back up to her rushing form. As he did so, a small chuckle came from Agol.

 _'I think you made her happy...'_

* * *

"COCO! I need your help and I wanna know what I can wear for a date that I have with Jaune because he asked me and I said yes, and I really wanna impress him and please don't laugh or say stupid stuff about it... PLEASE! I really need help trying to convince Jaune I am worth dating! He's so kind and stuff, so if this works and he likes our first date, then maybe he will like me and maybe...!"

The poor faunus, the very moment she walked into her room, had jumped onto Coco, who had been sitting at her desk on her bed, typing up directions for a new dress to design. However, being jumped on (literally) had caused the girl to fall over onto her bed, staring at Velvet, who was currently freaking out over her... date with Jaune?!

The girl was surprised that he asked her out, but she wasn't upset. In fact, she was rather glad that Jaune had done so, and immediately she sat up while pushing Velvet back gently.

"Ok, ok, calm down... So you have a date with Jaune Arc. Ok, first off, congratulations! You need someone to take you out somewhere. I mean it, you always get so stressed and worried... I get a bit nervous about your health, so this is not something to mock. Number two, I have a few ideas to help you get Jaune to drool. Finally and most importantly... calm down. Just calm down, because I get the feeling you are getting too worried over small stuff. Now then, that outfit... I have an idea, but you have to trust me. If you wear this, Jaune will be butter in your hands!"

* * *

Jaune stepped from his room, his eyes darting from place to place as he did so. For the last 16 hours, he had been trying to decide on an outfit that would be nice for the impromptu date he had asked Velvet on. Of course, Agol had given him enough advice that he was finding himself in a rarely used set of clothes, given to him by one of his sisters.

The layer closest to his skin was his armor. The metal platting was cold, rubbing his chest and making him shiver slightly every few hours. But as it warmed up, it did feel a lot less hard to move, so he kept to it. The next layer involved a white shirt with his emblem on the chest. Large enough to cover his chest, he felt it was a bit... showy, but Agol said it was worth the effort. Meanwhile, his pants were a pair of black jeans, but they had been modified by his sewing skills. (Chalk it up to Micaela's doing. Whenever she wasn't writing... what ever she wrote, she liked to teach him home skills, like gardening and cooking.) A hand width had been cut off from the middle of the legs, but then that strip of cloth was cut and made into a pair of straps to hold the upper and lower parts, leaving his knees exposed and allowing him to flex his legs faster and easier. As for the final layer, they had taken a large trench coat, cut the sleeves off, and then the shirt's sleeves off, and set them aside for possible use.

Standing in view of the mirror, Jaune felt a bit strong, and admitted that with his new bulkier arms showing, he did cast an impressive, powerful new figure. Now, he was currently heading toward CVFY's room, his Crocea Mors attached to his back. His small goatee was being kept, and his glasses shone slightly, making him look rather impressive as he strode confidently through the halls. As he walked, some of the girls within the Academy walked by, froze, and gave him a second look. One girl even gave him a wolf whistle, which made the blonde knight a bit more embarrassed.

"Oh god, they are enjoying this... I feel so... so..."

 _'Exposed?'_

"Yes. I mean, I never had girls actually chase after ME, I was the one who usually was working to get girls to like me... It feels nice, having someone look at me and call me handsome. I wonder... I wonder what Velvet thinks of me."

 _'How about you stop worrying and knock on the damn door?'_

Nodding, Jaune lifted his hand up to the door and took a deep breath, before knocking gently. Placing his hands into his pockets, he waited for a moment, before Fox opened the door. Immediately, Jaune calmed down and smiled, before speaking up:

"Hey Fox... is Velvet here? We have a date today and I was wondering where she would be."

Fox, his head turning to the source of the noise, gave a stare forward, before a small smirk formed on his face. "Hey Velvet! Jaune's h-"

"OkgreatthanksFox!" With that said, the excited girl pushed him out of the way, before slamming the door closed and standing before Jaune. The two drunk in each other's outfits, and for a moment, Jaune's brain fizzled with pure hormones.

Velvet was dressed in a sleeveless, strapless dress that was the same color as her hair, with said hair flipped over her shoulders to lay down from shoulder to blouse. Her midriff was exposed, but her skirt, a maroon color, swayed with a slit that came dangerously close to her thighs. Her face, which never really got much make up, had some lipstick on her lips, as well as a light amount of purple eyeshadow. Over all, she looked like a goddess.

And Jaune had her all to himself.

' _Oh, this is gonna be fun to watch,_ ' Agol mused from inside his head, a small chuckle escaping her lips.

* * *

 **Well, thank god that didn't take me three weeks of work! I think I should do shorter chapters over the longer ones, since it seems like doing so makes me have to redo parts, over and over.**

 **Review, follow, and favorite! Don't forget to vote! Polls WILL be closing by the time Chapter 7 is made!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oooh boy, I am so sorry guys. I had planned for this to be out months ago, but then work got too much, and then I lost focus after RWBY Volume three ended... and that damn ending... I speak for all of us when I say, FUCK YOU CINDER! I have plans, don't worry. I have plans...**

 **Alright, to the polls. Remember guys, 2 chapters to go! You have time to vote, but it's closing soon! I plan to end the voting soon, so let's see where it goes!**

 **And now, to the show!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5:**

 **Dates are a Wonderful Disaster**

"Sorry about that Velvet.. I don't fly very much, and I didn't mean to look so gross... I know it's wimpy and all that, but I can't get over my whole air sickness," Jaune began, giving his date a mournful look before his gaze dropped to the floor. During the flight to Vale, the poor teen's motion sickness had kicked in and forced him to have to spend the whole flight with his head between his knees. Not even his new powers could ward off the humiliating disorder of Air Sickness, it seemed.

Slowly, Jaune felt Velvet's fingers slide under his chin, pulling his face up to face her. Her lips were curled up in a small, but beautiful smile. Her eyes were still dazzlingly sweet, as the Faunus merely giggled and let his chin go.

"Jaune, it's ok if you have a flaw... I would rather you be yourself, rather than some cool knight. I want to get know about you, not just the person you WANT to be, but the person you ARE. So... don't be sad, ok? Come on, I wanna hang out with you... and having fun would be nice as well."

With that, her hand slid over and took Jaune's. For a moment, the Blonde's heart skipped, before he nodded and smiled. As they walked out of the shuttle, a smile could be seen on Cid's face. The pilot, who's blonde hair was cut short and in a coil, gave a smirk while holding the strange chewing needle his mouth. With a thumb's up, he nodded at the Knight, then set up a book and leaned back.

When Jaune first started out in Beacon, being trained by Pyrrha, he would often head to the airfield and stare at the skies, recovering from the jogs or the punishing fights that they were doing. Every night, he would look over the many stars, full of stories that he grew up, hearing on his dad's knee. One night, as he sat there and stared, an old pilot sat down by him and joined him in the star gazing. That led to the friendship of Cid and Jaune, where Jaune would call him "Old Man Cid" and Cid would call him "Wise ass Junior Jaune". Yet, despite the apparent lack of respect, they both cared about each other.

"So Jaune, where are you from? I have never really gotten a chance to learn about someone without them being either a team mate or having them tug..."

Velvet's voice came off calm, but then it drifted off into a small whisper as she came close to the subject of her ears. Jaune looked over and saw her looking sad. As they stepped off the air ship, Jaune gently slid his arm around her waist and smiled.

"I came from a town farther off the coast of Atlas. It's located on a peninsula, where we get a lot of tourists for the beaches. Atlas tries to say they have control, but in reality, my family watches over the land. We don't own it in deed, but if it came down to keeping the general peace, my family is the one often called in... I remember when this group of bikers rolled into town and began messing with the tourists..."

Soon, Jaune was telling Velvet all about the fortunes, and misadventures, that came with being around seven sisters. He told her about how they would all dress him up in dresses when they needed a model, which Jaune didn't mind. But he also spoke about how, when some kids would bully him and beat him up for protecting a Faunus girl, all seven of his sisters were enraged and got revenge... including his second oldest sister, Mia.

"She hacked their HeadSpaces and put up embarrassing videos?"

Velvet looked shocked as she walked beside Jaune, her eyes wide with shock and somewhat enjoyment over the story. The blonde knight gave a small smile and nodded.

"Mia was the most protective out of all my sisters, but she was also the most , she even hacked a data base for me, just so I could find out when a movie was going to happen... I wanted to take this girl out for a date, and I wanted to plan it EXACTLY on the date of the movie coming out, since no one else could go see it... but then my other sisters found out, and they sabotaged my chances... again."

"Your sisters sound like they wanted to keep you to themselves," the Faunus girl said with a soft, sweet giggle, rubbing her head gently as her ears slowly perked up with joy. Jaune, glancing at them, was about to smile when he saw the bruises on them.

"...I'm so sorry Velvet, about all the pain you had to suffer from Cardin and everyone else... it's not fair to just hurt you, just because you are different from a human. It's not... ah, I'm screwing this all up. What I mean to say is, I'm glad I get to enjoy the day with you, but I feel guilty for the pain you suffer... not that I'm blaming you! I didn't mean... Oh shoot, that came out all wro-"

Suddenly, Velvet couldn't hold back her laughter any longer, before she held her belly and gave tinkling bell like laughter. Her cheeks alighted like rose petals, as Jaune watched her. For a moment, he had felt a bit upset over her laughing, but as she did so, he saw that she was happy... and in that happiness, he saw her beauty. She was beyond just simple physical beauty, like Yang. She wasn't guarding herself, a concealed beauty like Weiss. Here she was, as perfect as life, and Jaune couldn't help it... he felt his stomach do a flip flop of joy.

"I'm sorry Jaune, but you are so silly...! I don't blame you for any thing. You aren't blaming me, and I won't ever blame you for the actions of others. I am going to say this: ...this has been the best day I have had at Beacon ever."

"But... but we haven't even done anything yet."

"Ok, then best day I have had at Beacon ever, so far." With that, the Faunus girl slipped herself closer into his arms, and caused the boy to blush with a hint of joy in his growing smile. As they walked, Jaune closed his eyes to bask in the idea of a girl actually holding onto his arm. There was no worry, no fear here. There simply was her and him, enjoying the date.

 _'And no sisters to ruin the date! Nope, that's my job now.'_

And Jaune completely forgot about Agol. But it didn't matter, because the worst she could do was make him trip. It wasn't like there was someone spying him!

* * *

"Ow, Fox! Quit tripping on my legs!"

"Warn me before you stop then! I'm the blind one here, and I need you two to tell me where the hell you are and what's going on!"

"These shoes are expensive! Every time you trip off me, you scuff them up and make me have to clean th-"

"Both of you, calm down! They are heading into a coffee shop first... seems like Velvet is leading them."

Coco, Yatsu, and Fox all moved from behind one building to another alleyway. The trio were currently on their self-imposed mission to observe (read: spy) the date between Jaune and Velvet. They did not want to spotted, because to be honest, they all cared about the Faunus girl. Hearing about Jaune Arc, the "Ladies Man" of Beacon, actually asking her out had caused them all to grow a bit concerned for her wellbeing.

So, with concern growing among their ranks, the team had them go aboard a second ship, before disembarking and sneaking around behind the couple to be. Currently, the three hunters were using a pair of binoculars to watch, which Yatsu was using. The tall swordsman, while not COMPLETELY against the idea of Velvet dating, was worried that Jaune might do something to hurt the girl. Fox, who could sense the honesty and gentleness that Jaune had, thanks to his incredible hearing, was not too concerned.

Coco, on the other hand, was full of two emotions: Worry for Velvet... and intense joy. She finally had a chance to make her friend, her very best friend, happy with her own love. Jaune was the best kind of guy to fall for even. He was smart, sweet, kind, and all kinds of adoring. Of course, it didn't hurt that he was easy on the eyes. She only worried that Jaune might get a bit too handsy... but it was quickly shown that he was in the right ways.

That all said, she didn't want to miss anything, nor was she against a bit of gossip, thus the camera she held in her hand for her to show all of Beacon the way how Jaune Arc, one of Beacon's biggest geeks, was a real gentleman... and now definitely hotter.

 _'Sorry, Velvet, but this is too cute for me to resist! Happy days are here at last!'_

* * *

"...So then, my sister Ami... Oh man, she comes over and pulls Jeane off the girl, and tells the woman to not 'attempt to remove her pure brother's innocence or else she shall feel the full force of the Arc clan!' Poor girl just ran out of the alleyway and left me with my two sisters, ripped clothes, and no small fear of my own female family members."

Velvet giggled and smiled, staring at Jaune as he finished a tale about his encounter with an older woman who flirted with him during his time in the Navy. She liked seeing him talk about his life, since her own was rather boring. But as they talked, some of the other patrons were as well.. and her hearing told her that they were making rude comments.

Jaune, seeing her frown slide onto her face, reached over and held her hand, causing her head to snap up.

"Hey... don't mind them. They are jealous that they cannot be as beautiful as you."

Jaune spoke with a small, handsome, perfect smile forming onto his face, before he took her hand and kissed the knuckles. As soon as his lips graced onto her skin, Velvet felt all her fear, her worry vanish into a breeze. But as she smiled a bit, she realized that everyone was watching her... and she hid her face with her ears.

"J...Jaune, p...people...s...sta...I... M...my hand... you... them...!"

"So they are watching? Big deal... I like to see you smile more, and I plan to make you do it more often."

"J-Jaune!" Velvet's face began to heat more, as she kept her ears down to hide her now blazing cheeks. She then stood up to go to the bathroom... and immediately, her hip bucked the table, sending his soda into his lap. Some of the patrons began to laugh at this, as the blonde felt his skin freeze from the ice filled drink. Outwardly , he was merely smiling, but inside...

 _'COLD! FREEZING MY MANHOOD TO THE CHAIR! COLD AS ICE! COLD COLD COOOOLLLLDDDDD!'_

 _'Jaune, calm down! It's just soda, you can warm yourself in a moment! Just wipe the ice cubes off of your-'_

 _'IT'S SO FUCKING COLD! I CAN'T FEEL MY THIGHS!'_

 _'JAUNE!'_

The Knight began trying to wipe down his legs, as his Aura warmed up where the icy beverage had frozen his manhood to the flesh of his thigh. As if that was not bad enough, the water stain was making it look as if he had an accident. For a moment, he felt as if he were being pranked, as he put his face in his hands and leaned on the table.

"This date is so bad... I screwed it up. I really did."

* * *

"This date is going terribly... Why am I messing it up? Jaune is the first guy to show me some respect and I just dump ice all over his lap and everything...!"

The poor Bunny Faunus was leaning against a stall, feeling her eyes beginning to water. Her very first date and what she'd done was absolutely horrible! How could she be so clumsy, so stupid? Her thoughts drifted to the times back when, in starter school, she had seen the other girls being asked on dates and having fun with friends... while she had spent much of her time alone, sitting at empty tables to eat her lunch, the going home to her loving parents.

With a sniff, she began to wipe her eyes with some tissue, when the door of the bathroom opened slowly... and a guy walked in, a cruel smirk on his face.

"Aww, is the little bunny scared? Don't worry, I won't let you have to worry about your boyfriend... trust me, when i finish, you won't have to be concerned about dealing with that idiotic blonde dunce. After all, Faunus should watch out for Faunus... right?" Slowly, as he walked toward her, a long green tail slid out, covered in scales...

"S...stay away from me! I have a boyfriend already! I don't-"

"Please, that human? What good is he going to do... After all, humans can't compare to the stamina of a Faunus...!" With that, Velvet's arm was grabbed as the older Faunus grinned. She could smell the ugly liquor coming off of his breath, which told her that he obviously had been drinking for hours, and stumbled from the accompanying bar of the restaurant. However, when she tried to kick, he merely dodged and slid a hand toward her chest.

"Hey, little bunny brat! Calm d-"

CRASH!

A fist slammed through the door and grabbed the man's neck. Giving a "HURK!" of surprise, the man was pulled and thrown out of the bathroom, and sent flying out the front door. Peering out the hole, Velvet was shocked to see her date was... angry at the man! And that he'd pulled him out with one arm!

"...Jaune...?"

* * *

Jaune Arc had one rule in life:

Defend a woman when she was threatened.

The rule was something his sisters had ingrained into his soul over and over. His mother had lectured him that a woman was a treasure to be cared for. His sister, Amilea, had trained him in the ways of Chivalry (though he'd forgotten that when he'd been angry at Pyrrha) and how to best care for women.

So when he saw the guy walk into the bathroom, he'd been a little concerned. And when his new, much more powerful hearing had caught what the man was saying... well, he'd gotten his temper to flare up. And now, as the drunken jerk slowly stood up, giving Jaune a glare, for some reason, Jaune felt... even more angry. As if Velvet was his and this guy was trying to take her away.

"Piece of crap! You humans think you are so much better?" Spitting at the ground at Jaune's feet, the Faunus charged forward, ready to attack the human with all his-!

Jaune slammed his fist into the older man's chest and sent him flying backward into a brick wall, knocking him out cold. His one punch had struck into the solar plexus in a way to distrupt the electrical impulses of his spine, causing a temporary loss of all control with the muscles. The effect would be an inability to use his tail to cushion the-

'...how did I know how to do that? I never studied any fighting style at all, or any medical stuff...'

Jaune blinked, staring at the now sliding drunkard, before looking down at his fist. Even as he watched, he saw the bone-padded additions rapidly slip into his skin, disappearing to give him back a normal look of a human hand. For a while, Jaune just stared at the knuckles and gulped.

'You are welcome, Jaune. I figured you might want to... ahem, stop him without killing him, so I gave you a little muscle memory.'

Agol's explanation was good enough, but Jaune still felt a bit freaked over knowing something he... didn't know. This hurt his brain thinking on it, so he shrugged it off. For a moment, he stood there as he looked over the drunkard... when he felt someone touch his hand.

"Jaune, I... thanks for that..."

Slowly, he looked over and saw Velvet, her ears half lowered in worry. As she looked up, Jaune felt a compulstion to hug her, which he did. As they hugged, some of the people who had come to the fight were shocked over who the blonde had protected. But he did not care, as he rubbed her back to calm her down. For a moment, they stood there in relaxation, before Jaune took her hand.

"Come on, we have the date to resume!"

For a moment, Velvet was dragged by Jaune, before she walked with him at his side. She had a bigger smile than she usually did. For once, she felt really happy with a guy who wasn't either Fox or Yatsu.

For once, she felt her heart getting really tight in a very good way.

* * *

As the day ended, Jaune and Velvet walked down the hallway toward her room. The date, despite the hiccup, was even better than either had ever hoped. The day had been perfect, with ice cream, a movie, and even walking in the park. The date was so well, when they had returned to Beacon, Jaune had not even felt any Air Sickness. They had their fingers intertwined with each other, and they sported huge smiles on their faces as they walked.

Outside her room, Velvet dug into her bag and pulled out her scroll. As she looked at Jaune, however, she felt like there was something she wanted to do. It was not common to kiss on the first date, but a peck on the cheek would be nice.

Jaune, meanwhile, was smiling and feeling as peaceful and light as he could be. With all things considered, this was possibly the best day of his life so far. But watching her take out the scroll, Jaune wanted to kiss her cheek. So, he turned to look at her and kiss her cheek...

...and the door opened, before Velvet was "accidently" pushed into Jaune, kissing him on the lips fully.

CLICK!

The sound of a camera going off was heard, before the two looked over and saw Coco with a camera in hands, as Yatsu and Fox were standing in the door. Immediately, Velvet squealed and rushed into the room, pushing both boys away with a hot blush on her face, as Coco downloaded the picture onto her scroll.

"Good job, Jaune. You did pretty good. I saw that smile she had... I give you my blessing."

"Same here, my friend."

"Ditto, dude. Her heart beat is high and happy right now. Good job."

As Team CVFY closed their door, Jaune slowly walked to his room, grinning to himself. Lipstick was on his lips, and his clothes were a little roughed, but it was a good day to be him. Not seeing anyone around, Jaune actually jumped into the air and clicked his heels in joy.

 _'Hello, old timey jazz music!'_

* * *

Team RWBY and NPR were flying toward Beacon on the ship. Sporting new aches and pains, the two teams were relaxing on the night trip home. Ruby and Weiss were conked out on the floor, while Nora jabbered at Ren about a plan using Beowolves to pay for a special "pancake super maker."

Suddenly, Yang's scroll vibrated and chiruped from within her cleavage. Reaching in, Pyrrha and Blake, who were relaxing against the wall, looked over.

"What's wrong?"

For a moment, Yang looked at the scroll, scrolling through the message as she read... and then her eyes went wide with shock, coming onto a picture.

"...No. Freaking. Way... JAUNE!?"

* * *

 **And FINALLY I am done with this chapter! Months of work... lots of stupid backfires, delays, and things that I had to fix. Sorry for the wait guys!**

 **Leave a review and a follow!**


End file.
